Inner Knowing
by Melloyellowphase
Summary: A girl and her friend fall into a world of dreams. Its a fan girls ultimate wish but is the wish what it'll cracked up to be? Things are never like fairy tales, even if the wish takes you to a different world.
1. Just A Thought

_**Hello I'm back! This is my first Inuyasha Fan fiction so please bare with me on this. Okay just to get the ever-annoying-pain -in-my -rear-end disclaimer out of the way. I do not own Inuyasha just my OC's and the voices in my head. Hahahah. Okay please enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! Thank you's. : ) **_

_The beginning_

" _Hey, hurry up! The movie's starting!", Laivinia yelled to her friend Lisa who was in the bathroom. Lisa and I have been best friends for what seems like for ever. We do almost everything together. It was a Saturday and we were having a anime sleepover night at my house. The first movie we had decided on watching was Death Note. _

" _I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lisa yelled as she was coming out of the bathroom. Her dark brown, mid back length hair with long bags and petite body made her the perfect size for ballet, which is what she did between school, anime and friends. Her tan skin was a direct result of all the time she spent out in the sun. She was a very busy girl with her actives but always found time for me and our friends._

_Her looks was a direct contrast of what I looked. I have black, shoulder length hair with short bags and my body was curvy but short as well however I was still taller than Lisa on good days. My skin was also different I had chocolate brown skin that seemed to glow. If my skin ever WAS glowing I haven't seen any proof of it yet. I did musical stuff like musicals, plays, choruses, and the like. All my friends say I'm very talented but what I always end up thinking is that their just say it cause their my friends even if I heard my self play. I guess I don't have that must confidence in my abilities but I hope that someday I will._

_As she plopped herself down on a beanbag chair the movie started. " Finally, it toke you long enough Ly Ly ( pronounced lee lee) ." I said with a grin. " Oh, whatever " She waved her hand at me and grabbed a handful of popcorn. As the movie played we found ourselves laughing every time someone had a hart attack and almost choked on the popcorn. ( hey you have to admit the sounds and the look on their faces are hilarious) _

_After the movie was over and were trying to figure out which one we should watch next Lisa came up with a thought. " Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we could like go into animes or be anime characters and have powers? That'll be so cool!" _

_I thought about it. " Yeah that would be very alsomtabulous! Like the adventures that we could have." _

" _Yeah and the cute guys!" she smiled. _

_I chuckled at her, " That too." " Okay how about an Inuyasha movie?" " Which one?" I held up the movie case that had both Inuyasha and Sesshamoru on the front. _

" _Oh so you want to watch the 3'rd one." She smirked an all knowing smirk. I gave her a face, " Don't even go there, kay?" I also gave her a all knowing smirk as I popped the DVD in. I sat next to her on a blue beanbag chair. _

_When the menu came I pressed play and the screen went dark. What the hell just happened? I hope my TV didn't crap out on me. I crawled in front of the screen and so did Lisa. " I don't see what went wrong." Okay that's weird. I looked closer and saw that there was stacky lines coming in to it, " Look. It looks like it's coming in." But instead of the sounds of the movie we heard nothing and the light of the TV kept getting brighter and brighter at an very fast rate. _

_I put my hand in front of my eyes as it got even brighter. Then I felt weightless and everything went dark. When I opened my eyes again it was painfully clear that we were NOT in my room anymore. We were in the middle of a field at night. I looked over to my right, at Lisa. " Yo, look it's like…like…" I shook my head" We seriously cant be in an anime. I mean stuff like that doesn't happen everyday, right?" I gave her a worried look. She stood up and dusted some dirt off her black jeans. " We could just be outside or-" She was cut off by a girls voice._

" _Jakan! Look at these flowers!" I recognized the voice. My mouth instantly flew open. " Oh…My…God It's Rin like….little girl Rin." But that mean oh god Sesshamoru's nearby. I gave Lisa a look like are you coming or not? As I walked towards where I heard Rin's voice coming from. I walked a cupple of feet up a small hill and when I reached the other side I could see a girl no taller than 4'7 with and orange Yukata with a green bug eyed toad looking thing. Then it just occurred to me, It's obvious that they're speaking Japanese but I could still understand them. _

"_Hi, ya'll" I said with a smile so they wouldn't be scared and run away from us. The girl looked up at us with yellow and blue flowers in her arms. _

_She beamed, " Hello, my name's Rin. What's yours -Sama?" _

" _I'm Lisa and this is my friend Laivinia" She pointed to herself then to me. _

_Rin pointed to the green toad thing, " This is Master Jaken."_

" _Rin! You silly girl you should go telling strangers anything, they could be demonesses."_

_I smirked at him. I've been wanting to give him a hard time since he keeps giving poor Rin one. "Uh, Jaken it's soooo obvious that we're not demons. I mean if we were we would have like a mazima or markings or fangs with sharp claws." I then shook my head at him._

" _You'd you eat dinner with us?" _

" _No! You silly girl he doesn't want to eat with smelly weak humans." He had a self-satisfactory smile on his face and I felt compelled to… well got in my you-so-didn't-just-go-there look with my hand on my hips._

" _Jaken first of all Rin's human and you and Sesshamoru both don't mind her at all. And we don't stink we toke showers a couple of hours ago. " I gave him a raised brow." So how does it feel to have a major hole in your logic."_

" _Oh, who cares you BITCH!"_

_I did a mocking gasp!, at him. " Now, Now Jaken watch the language. You wouldn't want Rin to repeat that in front of you-know-who, would you?" I also gave him a when that happens your-ass-is-grass look. _

" _Repeat what Jaken?" A new and non-emotion filled voice spoke behind us. Me and Lisa turned almost simultaneously to face the new comer. …._

_**IM Pretty sure you guys can guess who the new person is but just incase you guys get it wrong I want you to leave who think it is in a review. I hope you guys like and please keep in mind that this is the first Inuyasha Fanfiction that I'v ever made so bare with me if I spell names or say stuff wrong concerdering I'm not perfect. !PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. So Not In Oz

**Hello this is melloyellowphase. Im sorry for taking so long to update but life has been pretty rough lately and is now just starting to even out. So here's the chapty ya'll been waiting for. Oh and on more thing I don't won Disney or any disney stuff or inuyasha. Plus those that follow my other story Forgoten trueths and…. Well I'll be updating that pretty soon like maybe tomrrow if I don't have too much hw if I don't the weekend the. REVIEW PLEASE**

Lisa and I had been walking for a few days. Traveling during the day and resting late at night. During this time we had found out a few discrepancies about the feudal era. One being that daemons and humans don't hate each other, well at least the nice ones. Two, half daemons aren't that rare; they're still less than full daemons or humans but are way more than it was let on in the anime or manga.

Right now Mr. Mcfluffy had us rest a half days walk from where Inuyasha and Morku lived. It was there that they would take us to Kagome and to the well. Hopefully we'll get stuck here a while longer. While I don't like the idea of not having modern conveniences like a flat iron or women products and such; the place was cool.

There is so much nature here. The trees are so green and lush. The grass and flowers are sweet smelling and soft. The assortments of colors looks as if a rainbow burst with color and every color had rained down to enhance the world. And at night the world had an ethereal glow everywhere. The moon and sky clear and without flaw, so much that I find myself staring at the stars every night.

This brings me to another topic, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is just…ugh! So rude, annoying, so quiet and tall and sexy and…well let's face it I have the hots for him. More often than not, I have found myself looking at him while we were walking. Okay not looking, ogling. I'm sure he feels me staring at him so bluntly but hasn't said anything about. Thank god!

If you think that's good it's not. Late at night while everyone but Mr. Mcfluffy is asleep I go over to sit next to him and stare at the sky. We don't say anything; we don't even touch each other. He doesn't tell me to leave and I don't try to strike a conversation with him. Now you're probably thinking what's wrong with that, right? Well what confuses me is that when I wake up before everyone he is gone but I somehow have Momokin on top of me and being used as a blanket.

"Laivinia, are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately and very quiet." Lisa handed me my dinner of rice and fish. I didn't really like fish before coming here but I had found out; if you're hungry enough you will suck it up and just eat the dame thing.

"Naw I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff. What about you? You haven't been bouncing off the walls like usual." I gave her a grin. She rolled her eyes as she picked up her chopsticks.

"Mmmm well do you see any WALLS around here?" she smirked in triumph before stuffing her face. After our dinner we usually sat around talking with Rin and asking questions or we'd do practice more her than me. Actually when I think about it; it's been all her. She would practice dance while we watched. She hasn't mentioned my singing which I am grateful for. It's not that I'm nervous or anything I just don't want Maru to judge my singing and say I'm too off key. Dame him and his perfect hearing. I like to sing and want to damit!

After her mock performance we would just sit around the fire talking about anything or just telling ghost stories and what not. Today though, Lisa decided to let the cat out of the bag and out me in front of everybody. "Hey, Rin did you know that in our world Laivinia is a singer?" she smiled down to Rin who at the whole thing up. I just shoke my head.

"Lisa why you say that? You know I didn't wanna." I pouted at her and crossing my arms. Her response was to get Rin on in her plot against me.

"Mmmmm Rin I'm sure she knows some lullaby or something she could sing to us right now." I shot her a glare. If looks could torture, mame, or kill someone very slowly; it would be happening to her right now.

Rin's eyes light up. "Really? That'd be so cool and nice of you. Would you sing for us? Pleeeeeeease?" she put on the little girl face. Good thing it doesn't affect me, bugging me till I give in does. A fact Lisa knows full well. So after much going back and forth I gave in.

"Rin you wanted a lullaby so I'll sing you one. (It's the lullaby in the Disney movie the prince of Egypt)

_Hush now my baby_

_Be still love don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember_

_My last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you_

_In your dreams_

_River O River _

_Float gently for me_

_Such precious_

_Cargo you bare_

_See he float somewhere_

_He can live free_

_River deliver him there_

_Brother your safe now_

_And safe my you stay_

_For I have a prayer_

_Just for you_

_Grow baby brother_

_Come back some day_

_So you can deliver us too_

_When I had opened my eyes because I had closed them in during my singing Rin was asleep and everybody was just staring at me in awe. "Well, how did you like it?" I said not really wanting nor expecting an answer._

"_Mmmm girl you still got it." She said before going to her pillow and falling asleep. I went over to my usual spot, over by Mr. Fluffy and sat down. I had been imaging what it would be like if humans in my time could time travel and see this; when I saw someone in front of me. Then I hear something that made me want to pinch myself to see if it was real. _

"_It was good. This Sesshomaru thinks that you should do this from now on." And then the Momokin wrapped around me. I could feel Sesshomaru's warmth. Resisting the urge to snuggle to it and smell it, don't judge. I said" Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for both." After that nothing else was said and before long I fell asleep._

**PLEASE REVIEW IT KEEPS AUTORS LIKE MYSLEF ALIVE FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT **


	3. Dashed Hopes

Kateesha sat there with a pensive look. She couldn't believe she let her hopes up. They had finally made it to Kagome's and when they jumped into the well she was the only one who couldn't go through. She huffed some more as she threw another rock into the river.

She had run away when she saw the pitted looks they gave her. Like that was going to help her get home. She frowned more at the idea if home. Home, for her was hell on earth and yet completely normal to her.

All her life her family put on the show of a perfect little family. But her family was the complete opposite. Her father was a drunk who liked "playing" with little girls, her mother couldn't keep it out of her pants, and her sister just couldn't stop throwing up. Yet, people always told her she was one with the problems.

She threw a bigger rock into the river when a claw shot out and grabbed her ankle. It dragged her in so fast she barely let out a scream before she was swallowed up by the water's current.

When she was dragged under she got a good look at her capture.

It was a huge water dragon and it looked like it wanted to eat her.

Lord Sesshomaru was always known for having highly trained senses. What with him being a dog demon and master swords men. So when the subtle smell of a dragon demon and the auditable cry of a victim he acted. As if on instinct he saved her and carried her to safety.

So imagine her surprise when she woke up to a male face so close to her and not eaten she grabbed onto his neck in relief. She gave him a kiss on the cheek but quickly moved away as she realized what she just did and probably wouldn't be living much longer.

"Oh am sorry...I ...please don't kill me? "She shanked away as strode up. He stared at her for a long while. "Are you done being a blubbering idiot?" he asked as there was a frown on his face.

She made a face "am sorry if you scare me so much I shudder. You're a bit intimidating." He grabbed my arm and pulled me after him as he was bringing me back. When I finally caught up to him he whispered into my ear" don't be intimidated..."then he let go as Kede's hut came into view.

Rin ran out to us." Lord Sesshomaru! Your back! Look what I did. I made a picture of everyone. See?!"She held up the picture to him. It had everyone including Lisa and herself. He glanced down at her than patted her head "Rin go inside it is getting dark and we will leave tomorrow" she nodded then pouted "can Kateesha come with us?" she asked. He didn't say anything but pointed to the hut.

I followed her and ate dinner. That night I sang a lullaby to her, which had quickly became a routine.

"I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there I don't know if you would listen to a gypsie's prayer Yes, I know I'm just an outcast I shouldn't speak to you Still I see your face and wonder... Were you once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts Hungry from birth Show them the mercy They don't find on earth God help my people We look to You still God help the outcasts Or nobody will

Parishioners I ask for wealth I ask for fame I ask for glory to shine on my name I ask for love I can posess I ask for God and His angels to bless me

Esmeralda I ask for nothing I can get by But I know so many Less lucky than I Please help my people The poor and downtrod I thought we all were The children of God, God help the outcasts Children of God "

Then she sent Rin off to bed and she helped Kede with dishes and putting things away. After washing up a little she crawled into her makeshift sleeping bag and fell asleep. The next day she got up only to see Rin and Sesshomaru leave. She didn't think as she ran after them." Wait up! I'm coming with you."

(Time change 3 months later)

"Hey Sesshomaru! How about we stop at a village or something? We need some things, like soap and certain foods." He kept walking as usual until he stopped. There was an area in the sky that had turned dark and a twister appeared there. Then Lord Sesshomaru ran towards in taking out his sword. Jaken, Rin, and I ran after him on AhUn.

Once there we saw him fighting a really scary looking Inuyasha. "Wow this fight is more one-sided than me fighting a child. Where did Inuyasha get that sword? "I said out loud. That's when I remember Sounga. The demon sword of hell.' Oh we are so fucked' I thought. Then I saw Kagome" Hey, Kagome! Over here! "I waved to her but that was a mistake because Inuyasha sent an attack towards Rin and me." Ahh!"I screamed and pushed Rin out of the way. Lord Sesshomaru stepped in front of the attack and stopped as Kagome sat Inuyasha. They both made a hole in the earth as the sword flew away screaming.

I opened my eyes to see Lord Sesshomaru bend onto a knee as he had erected a barrier around them. "Lord Sesshomaru?" I ran over to him. He toke his sword from the ground and sheathed it before glancing at me" are you hurt?" He asked looking me over. Besides the dirt and messy hair I was okay." I'm fine. Rin and I are fine. What was up with Inuyasha? "I asked. He didn't answer me but left on his cloud.


	4. 3 Worlds

When Kagome woke up, the rest of the gang was together. Well, all except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "So now what do we do? I mean what's with that sword?" I asked. I was pretty sure we were going to end up battling the undead army of Takimaru. The guy who's love was unrequited and ended up dead. I almost pouted at that thought.

I could very much end up like him. With a broken heart. I shake my head and instead of dwelling on that note I listened to their plan.

(AFTER EXPLAINTION OF SWORDS)

"Wait, you want Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru to do what?...I'm sorry to say but there's no way Lord Sesshomaru going to do that. I mean they pretty much hate each other's guts." I pointed out a flaw in their plan. Kagome shrugged as I climbed onto Kirara. "Well, it's the best we got. You got a better idea?" She asked me. I was, for once, speechless.

Once we made it to the battlefield, it was just beginning." Oh great, I'm stuck in this battle with the undead with no weapon and no way to defend myself." I thought out loud. I got in front of Rin once she found Sesshomaru sword. So that's the Tensiga. Still don't understand why he gives such a precious sword up so quickly. I saw a shadow come over me. Oh shit, I grabbed the sword and the thing grabbed me along with Kagome. "Kagome, whatever happens. Don't show fear. If you have to, die a Spartan's death!" I shouted to her over the sounds of clashing swords.

That thing toke us into a creepy looking castle with dried up blood everywhere. There was a man with Sounga." You. You're the cause of all this. I implore you, stop this! Lady Isyoi would NEVER have wanted this!" I knew he wouldn't listen to me but I was hoping to stall for time.

He glared and pointed that dame sword at me." It is girls like you, with an affinity for DEMONS that I was cursed! I should kill you now and watch them suffer."

I squinted my eyes; 'die a Spartan's death.' ran through my head." You can go back to hell you sorry excuses for a drag queen! Go ahead, but I won't make it easy!" I shouted back. I refuse to cower at this spineless ass. And to think I felt almost sorry for him.

He raised the sword to strike me as he yelled." Die bitch!" Then Lord Sesshomaru stopped him just short of hitting me. I jumped back. "It's about time you got here. I'll leave your sword." I grabbed Kagome's hand and ran out.

(Back in the room)

"Tell me, when will you get tired of saving humans? Better yet when did you start liking them? No matter your interest in whores." Takimaru was baiting him. Sesshomaru squinted his eyes in hate as Sounga laughed. His sword, Tokijin was knocked out if his hand, so he made a dash to Tensiga." Fang against fang. Perfect!"

Inuyasha sent a Wind Scar into the room. Sesshomaru jumped away. Inuyasha smirked" Dame hoped I got both of ya at once." " You wish pup."

(Outside)

Kagome and I looked about." Where are all the undead?" Miroku answered." They are in my Wind Tunnel. But my hand hurts like a bitch. I take it Inuyasha is battling now?" We nodded both worried, well more her than me. I knew we would win now. Still though I couldn't help but to feel dread and hopelessness.

We saw the castle destroyed and put a barrier as we noticed the underworld calling us.

Kagome saw that at the rate they were fighting the underworld would kill all life so she ran out of the barrier. She was going to put herself in harm's way to help Inuyasha. I wasn't stupid enough to follow so inside I kept Rin warm with my body heat. Silently I thought to myself. 'Lord Sesshomaru, please just suck up that dame pride of yours and work together!'

(After Soung's death)

The sword was returned to the underworld and all was well again. I had run over to Sesshomaru when the coast was clear. Then there was a bright light and as I adjusted I saw lord Inutiasho. My jaw dropped' Daaaammme, he hot.'

He had a proud look on his face." Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, my sons you have done my final task for you. There is nothing more I have to teach you. Except this advice, hold fast to all you have now because in the future you may be without." Then he disappeared.

"Wow Lord Sesshomaru, you hear that. He's like so proud of you." He didn't answer me as usual and turned to start walking away. Rin and I waved goodbye before running after them.

I knew that since that battle I would need to be more battle prepared. What better way than to as a master swordsmen to train you. Question is, will said master swordsmen agree?


	5. Nobody Messes With Nature

Hello there, I know I should update my Avp fanfic. Thing is due to a broken laptop I am force to rewrite chapters. Good god for smart phones. To make up here is a longer than normal chapter ENJOY AND REVIEW

It's been a few weeks since the door to hell was open and I still hadn't asked him yet. I could pretend im brave and make up a number of excuses but that fact of the matter was, I wasn't anywhere near brave enough to ask. What if he said no and where will I be then? I'm sure no other demon swordsman would teach a human let alone talk to one.

So I waited, late into the night while everyone else was asleep to ask. I sat down next to him as usual with Momokin for warmth. I take a deep calming breath and quietly but surely asked" Lord Sesshomaru, could you teach me to fight? I know you do fine protecting us but if I and Rin are alone I want to be able to protect her." I explained.

Yea, I know, using Rin as the main reason I'm asking was a bit cheap; especially since I know he would do anything for her.

I looked up he nodded then after a moment asked me to follow him." This Sesshomaru will train you at odd moments or should I say any moment at all. But all this one asks is that you do whatever this one asks of you. No complaining and no defiance. Understood."

I nodded to show I understood before he suddenly attacked me. Let's just say I panicked and cowered with my arms above my head. He stopped short of me. "That will never do. I cannot train someone scared to fight. Now face me, and do not cower. Most demons feed on that." He was suddenly gone and I picked up a branch to defend myself. Then he reappeared on my left side, I didn't cower this time. I tried to swing and hit him as if it was a sword but he easily dogged and knocked it out of my hands.

We did this dance of attack and defend far into the night and with no end in sight. I was very tried by the time he stopped and I was slumped up against a tree. "Must you...take it so hard on me? I am human." I said huffing for breath. I looked up at him glaring when I heard a chuckle. "We are done for tonight, you did okay but you will do better tomorrow. Now go back to camp." With that I was dismissed and I slowly and achingly made my way back.

When I had finally made it back to came was practically falling asleep as I walked and I immediately fell asleep next to Rin. That's when I had the most weirdest dream ever. Really, it was like some weird Sesshomaru fan-girl fantasy. I was standing on a cliff with my kinky black hair flowing in the wind and I turn around to see Rin and Lord Sesshomaru smile at me and motion for me to follow after. Lord Sesshomaru was smiling at me, just for me. Then I woke up to Rin shaking me awake. We needed to pack up camp and continue traveling.

I resisted the urge to complain, there was no way I was going to be able to make it to lunch from how much my legs were sore. They were so sore it felt like a dead weight attached to me and my arms felt like jello. I sighed and grunted as I picked up a heavy bag to put on Ah-Un. Then Rin wanted a ride on Ah-Un so I picked her up and put her on as well. It was hard, my arms were shaking from how weak I felt. Then I realized something, I usual never really feel this weak unless im on my period which I haven't had in almost a month. I groaned, I don't want to deal with Aunt flow right now. I just got fluffy to agree to help me. And with Aunt flow he is sure to bite my head off when I bitch at him. I remember the first time I had it here.

(FLASH BACK)

I doubled over in pain, "Goddamn cramps need to go the fuck away." She groaned. Not only was she in pain she was beyond bitchy this time and it was just the beginning of the day. She knew if she didnt find some pads and some drugs she was going to feel a lot worse. That's the only thing she really wish she could change about herself. She wished she didn't have server menstrual pains. They would get so bad she would actually park it in a warm corner, on the floor, half naked, with a heating pad, half under a blanket, and with plenty of drugs. With that said she had missed a lot of school because of this problem but always seem to barely scrap by in getting ok grades.

Lord Sesshomaru stopped walking and let Rin run off to play with Jaken when he appeared in front of me. " Tell me human, where are you hurt? I smell blood." He said kneeling down to my height. I blushed and looked away. "N..no I'm not hurt. Its just..um...you know that time of the month...Its a human thing and..." I trailed of blubbering like an idiot. I've never actual had to explain this before, this is awkward as all hell. He pulled me closer and began to sniff. Oh God no! "Stay away from me!" I tried pushing him away.

Let's just say that didn't work, he sniffed my crotch. " Look...do you have any pain meds? Or something?" I may not have pads but I love history and read somewhere that they used rags so I ended up using my only wash cloth as a pad. He pushed me away, he handed be a pouch. " Hand this to Rin, she knows what to do and Remove that smell. You stink and it offends me." he said and began walking again. I huffed, "Now wait a moment, don't act like I can control this! So just deal with- Owwwww!" I doubled over again as a felt a particularly painful cramp made itself known in the middle of my rant.

I held onto a tree and promptly vomited next to it. He picked me up after I was done and toke me to Inuyasha's village. It wasn't too far from where we were and he said something to me as Priestess Kade made me tea, that made me wonder what exactly got into him. "Do not lie to this one if you are hurt. This one does not want to worry." Then he left me there. He left me there the whole 5 days I had my period.

The whole time was there she helped me find out which herbs and plants helped with my pain and how to deal with the bleeding. This was very helpful since I had decided to travel with him. She even told me she had explained the situation to Lord Sesshomaru when he insisted I was still hurt because he could still smell the blood. Let's just say, my face was very red at the thought of embarrassment.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I grunted as I went behind a tree at lunch time to check my rag as well as take my meds. That helped during the rest of the day and I wasn't so tired. I was, however, still bitchy and it showed while we were training that night. "I can't keep up with you asshole..." I muttered. I mean come on I'm only human. He grabbed my throat and pushed me into a tree. "That will not do! You need to keep your focus or you might die faster than help can find you." He wasn't happy at my lack of focus. I gave no two shits. "Look, I'm tired, frustrated, and on my period. Don't fuck with me!" I yelled back.

He did something that shocked me so much I had not choice but to shut up and calm down. He kissed me, like not on the mouth but on the forehead. He let go of my throat and whispered in my ear. "Just shut up and go back to camp." He dropped me and walked away. Before I could come up with something to say he was long gone and I was still or more less speechless. I had no idea what just happened in terms that what just happened wasn't a figure of my warped imagination.

What the hell is going on? I thought he could barely stand me, let alone touch me and here he is kissing me. I touched the spot where he kissed and smiled. Maybe, if I stood a better chance I might have kissed him back. I kept that smile all the way back to camp and slept next to Rin.

THERE YOU GO THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATAIENT WITH EVERYTHIG. I ALSO WANT TO ASK IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO BETA THIS STORY? IT NEEDS ON AS MY GRAMMER ISNT THE BEST. ALSO I NEED SOMEONE WHO ISNT AFRIAD TO HOUND AND/OR THREATEN ME TO GET MY SHIT TOGETHER AND WRITE.


	6. Akward Silence

Hello Everybody, well my muse doesn't want be to forget this story so here I am...For the most part I had this written on my phone and had to transfer it to my comp. Which my lazy ass has procrastinated...i know..im bad...Anyway here y'all go!

Kateesha sighed and looked away from the tall swordsman walking in front of her. She knew she

fucked up and it was beyond awkward now, well for her at least. After that kiss, she had the thought

that maybe he would ignore her after, but when it did actual happen she was more than just a little hurt

by it.

The only way she had any resemblance of interaction was the orders he gave when he left camp or

when he was giving her training; at least he did not skimp on his word when it came to that. In the

beginning she would try to strike a conversation with him but he would grunt and make biting remarks

on her stances so she long since gave up.

This type of behavior continued for three weeks and with no sign of stopping when she decided

she couldn't take it anymore. She made it up in her mind that she would confront him about it the next

time he stopped to train her at night.

So when he stood up, long after Rin and Master Jaken went to sleep, to train her she followed

with resolution in her heart. Was it suicidal? Probably, but at this point she figured she didn't have

much to lose.

"Lord Sesshomaru...We need to talk...I mean well Why are you ignoring me so much? Was it

because of of that kiss?" He didn't say anything but I could feel his patient glare directed in my

direction he fake attacked me to start our training. ' The sneaky bastard want to attack me so hard I

have to concentrate and not talk...Fine, I can play dirty too'

"I mean it!...Stop running away from it! Its no big deal if you did it because you wanted be to

shut up!" She let out a grunt as she stopped a particularly strong swipe. If that had actually connected

she would be sore and bruised the next day. "Worked right? You can't argue with result..." She noticed

him slightly falter. "Besides, it's not as if you kissing me made you fall in love or something. Your the

great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru. And you..you hate humans..so..." She was struggling to find

things to say at this point in her speech and forgot that she was supposed to keep her guard up.

He had appeared in front of her in a flash and she jumped back in a sort of delayed reaction. '

Way to go Kateesha. I think you just got us killed.' She put her hand in front of her in a defensive

position before saying quickly. "I'm sorry...Please kill me quickly by cutting off my head." She didn't

noticed she had closed her eyes until she peaked underneath her lashes at him when she didn't feel him

attack. He had this smirk on his face. It wasn't an evil, im going to kill you look, it was a more, I find

this comically funny look.

He put his hands on her shoulders and lifted her up against a tree so that her face came into

height with his. He stared at her for the longest before he spoke up in nothing but a whisper, "It is not

that this one hates you or even dislike you in such a way. It is just no one's smell of blood has every

made me wanted both sample and kill someone so much. As a Dog Demon it is even harder to ignore it.

Now stop this foolishness and actually try hitting me."

He beckoned for me to attack, she didn't and continued to circle him, waiting for an opening in

his defense. Nothing, everything was perfect. When he did give me openings she didn't take them, she

wanted to find on on my very own. After a while as the sun started to rise and Kateesha was started to

feel very sleepy when I noticed one. She faked like she was going for his left side and when she

blocked at the last second she hit him at the back of his right knee. He ended up knelling in the grass.

She smiled triumphant. She actually got him, then she collapsed onto the grass as her tired legs could no

longer carry her.

I noticed a look of surprise come across his face bust just as quickly as it came it left. He was

on top of me and had my arms pin above my head as he smirked. 'Dame for a person who only has one

arm to use he is for dame sure strong as hell." She blushed as she realized what position she just found

herself in. And of course before she had time to ponder what to do next they heard a scream that

sounded a lot like Rin. Lord Sesshomaru was off her n a flash and she scrambled to get up with my

weak legs, the adrenaline helping her forget her soreness as she picked up her wooden sword and

rushed to camp.

When she arrived she noticed that the camp looked like it been through a battle and she ran over

to Ah-Un and Jaken. She got onto the dragon," Alright, We have to fin Lord Sesshomaru and help get

Rin to safety as soon as he get her from whom ever toke her." After a few minutes in the air the sound of

clashing weapons could be heard. "There...Oh my is that his Dragon Strike?...fly Ah-Uh..fly faster!"

She urged him.

Rin was taken by another Naraku puppet as soon as Rin was able to get away form it she

swooped her up and toke a save distance away from the fight. "You save now, hun. Lord Sesshomaru

is fighting the bad guy and he'll win." Rin seemed to perk up at this and once they landed they waited

for Lord Sesshomaru to show up. There was a twister in front of her with two hands out to grab Rin.

Before this could happen she pushed Rin out of the way and was grabbed instead of Rin. Both

Kateesha and the twister disappeared into thin air, leaving a crying worried Rin.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEWTHEY KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE! THANK YOU!


	7. Not Myself

Hello guys I'm back with another chapty! Well Enjoy!

Also this chapter I will be changing points of view and will tell you as such in (…..)

P.O.V Kateesha:

I opened my eyes to see a dark and cold cave. ' Where am I? It's freezing.' She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to keep herself warm. She heard a female's voice hmm and looked in that direction. "Who are you? And what do you want with me?" I asked firmly. I've long since figured out that showing your scared in a situation gets you killed or worse.

The lady with the fan scoffed." Seems I got you instead...Interesting. I wonder if he will come for you as well." then she left to a deeper, darker part of the cave. I have seen her before, she's one of Naraku's lackeys. Her name escaped me and I thought of a plan to escape. I went to the entrance to the cave and backed away scared. The cave was high, in the snowy mountains. As much as I was sure of Sesshomaru's power I didn't think he could find me all the way up here and in this cave.

Then I heard chuckling and I turned around to a white monkey. I frowned I knew exactly who this was."Hello, Naraku. Half-demon." That smug look of his disappeared for a second, 'Good, I can watch him worry a little.' Then that smirk came back." Well, now I certainly can't let you live now that you know my secret."

I smirked back but inside im like, 'FUCK! IM SO FUCKING DEAD!'. "Well, you shouldn't think of me as a threat anyway. I'm human and you have like a shit ton of the jewel shards. I'm young but I ain't stupid." I said.

Naraku came close to my face before grabbing it roughly in his hand. "We'll see about that my dear. I wonder if Sesshomaru would kill you for me instead. In fact that is a great idea." Then he placed a black shard onto my forehead and I blacked out in his grossly cold arms.

P.O.V Third Person:

Lord Sesshomaru and his group sought out Inuyasha and his group. There the demon dropped off Rin and Jaken before taking off in a hurry. Inuyasha and the Miko toke off after him after the mention of Naraku.

"So Sesshomaru, do you really think you are gonna find her? I mean he could have killed her by now knowing he didn't get Rin." Inuyasha looked to continue but the look that the older demon sent him was enough to make his blood go cold.

Kagome thought for a while," Hmm I wonder where he toke her. Hey look! There are a swarm of bugs headed our way!" She pulled out her bow and readied an arrow to be used. Inuyasha toke out his sword and began to attack, until he saw someone in the middle of the cloud of bugs. There was Kateesha walking through. Her dark eyes looked so vacant and empty.

Sesshomaru's eyes visibly widened in shock and Kagome walked over to her just before she grabbed her throat. "I will kill you this time Miko!" She screamed, her voiced sounded layered with that of Naraku's. Then Kagome was dropped as she blocked Sesshomaru's attack. "You would attack me Sesshomaru? One that cares very much for you? You are heartless." She attacked him as Inuyasha went to see if Kagome was okay.

"Would you actually kill her before she kills you?" She sliced at him with her strength just as he grabbed her neck. "Let go of the hold you have on her demon." He said in his monotone voice. She laughed,"I don't think so. I think I want to see her die." He smirked as a purifying arrow hit Kateesha and she screamed. He caught her as she fainted again, Kagome came running over." Is she okay?" She went to exam her before looking at her forehead and purifying it causing the black jewel to come out. She picked it up."So that's what he did. He did that to control her but I wonder why?"

P.O.V Kateesha:

I opened my eyes to sunlight and a clear blue sky shinning down on me. My hand went to my head, it hurt a lot. I heard movement to my left." I see you are okay, we've been a bit worried as you have been sleeping for two days." It was Kagome. I sat up and smiled before frowning and looked for Sesshomaru. I didn't see him in the camp and sighed. 'So he would abandon me at the first sign that I'm too weak to defend myself.'

I looked back to Kagome who was handing me water." Thank you Kagome. I'm glad you guys helped me. It was awful. It was like I could feel and see myself doing things but I couldn't stop myself from doing them." I drank some out of the cup she handed me before handing it back. I was feeling a little disappointed but I was sure why. Was it because HE was missing? That for once I could not read him and it looked like he would kill me without a second thought?

Kagome and Inuyasha began to pack up camp." So are we going back to Inuyasha's village?" I asked. They told me yeah and we began our walk. It toke us half a day to get there and went I foolishly hoping he was there. There was no one there except Miroku, Sango, Shippo and the old lady. I was highly upset but I waited for the others to fall asleep before sneaking out to cry.

I cried for many things. I'm stuck in a world I thought I knew well. I'm in love with a guy that will never love me back and I feel so alone. There had to be a purpose for god to leave me here. There just had to be.

AND THAT CONCLUDES OUR CHAPTER FOR TODAY. IM OSRRY I WOULD HAD THIS OUT SOONER IT'S JUST THAT WITERS BLOCK...READ AND REVIEW.


	8. Fine Asses

Welcome one and all to another chapter of Inner Knowing. Anyway please Review everyone who reads it or I'm never gonna know what the reader wants. Even if its a simple hello I like your story. It gives me fuel, trust me. Anyway I don't own the characters in here except my oc and any non recognizable characters in here. Enjoy. 

It had been almost a month since I came to live with the old priestess, she was strict but kind and I learned a lot of things to do with healing. It's also been about two weeks since I last saw them. They had heard wind of Naraku and left to pursue him. It's very quiet and often I find myself lost in my thoughts, most of which are random and then there is him. I find myself thinking about him and what he was doing. Then I think about my feelings, I am not in love with him but I care for him stronger than I should and I feel like it would end up killing me one of these days.

I would often find myself looking up at the sky at night and wishing I could see him again and maybe end it. For me to just tell him how I feel, have him rejected me so I could focus on finding a way home. Of course deep down I know that will most likely never to happen.

I look up from my thoughts as I saw a familiar swirl. Kouga of all people have been one of my closest friends of late. He is actually a pretty funny guy. I also found out from him that he hits on Kagome so much because he thinks its funny that two timing Inuyasha gets mad. We have great laughs over that one. He has even told me of his tribe and his friends a well as why he wants Naraku dead.

I waved him down."Hey, Morning Kouga. Did you find that gift you were trying to find?" He shook his head. "No, watcha doin? Daydreaming about who ever again? I swear you're in love with who ever you think about. You ever gonna tell me his name or what?" I shook my head with a blush. "No, but you have met him before."

"Hey you ever hear from Ayame? She still looking to marry you and you wanting to be a sudden bachelor..."I trailed hinting that he should make good on his promise as well as to change the subject off of me. He rubbed the back of his head in sheepishness."Uhhhh... well she is a nice girl but, I have my sights set on marrying someone else." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Right, like I'm going to believe that, unless of course there is another girl in which case you should tell her how you feel."

He grinned. "That's what I'm planing to do, but I'm planing on getting her a present first and I know its her birthday soon." I shook my head. "You are just hopeless but then you have me to help." He made a weird face, "There's a very powerful demon nearby. It it smells familiar too. You go back to the hut. I'll met you back there." I nodded just as he toke off after it. I jogged back to the hut and went inside only to find Rin inside with the old priestess.

I stood there in shock,"Rin? Is that you?" I asked. I found myself smiling, I missed the little munchkin. She ran over to me and gave me a tight hug. "I missed you so did everyone else. Are you able to travel with us now?" She asked me. I bent down to her eye level." Rin, hun, I don't think Lord Sesshomaru would let me but I'm sure you can still visit me as I live here now." She pouted in the way little girl do that just make you feel crummy and its not even my fault.

It was then I hear Kouga's voice outside the hut. He was grumbling angerly to himself. I walked outside then. "Kouga, what's the matter?" I asked him. He looked at me before pointing to the left. I followed his finger to see Lord Sesshomaru. I toke all but a quick glance before quickly turning around and going back inside. I don't want to see him.  
I came back to see that Rin was eating lunch. I fixed a bowel for the old women then a bowel for myself. Maybe I would feel better if I eat good food. I toke one bite of my fish before realizing that food wasn't the answer. I still finished my bowel as I never believed in being wasteful. I suppose that at some point talking to him is unavoidable and I should get this over with as soon as possible, just like ripping off a band-aid.

I waited until Kouga left to do whatever and that Rin was occupied before walking over to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, can we talk?" I asked quietly, knowing full well he could hear me. He didn't give me any indication of his answer. So I just stood there looking down at the ground like an idiot. After a few minutes I hear him."What are you waiting for? You can talk."

I toke a deep breath."Why did you leave me with the others?" I asked. I looked him straight on the eyes as I said that. That was a bad idea. Those eyes, someone could get lost in those. He shut his eyes from mine. "You are useless. That is why. You are better off here." I bit the inside of my mouth at that. "So then why did you let me come along with you if I was useless?"

No, more like why did act like you did towards me if I was as useless as you say? That's what I really wanted to ask. I need to stop this or my heart is just going to get hurt and I for one don't like my feelings being toyed with. It was then that he opened his eyes, I could tell there were filled with a really powerful emotion then and I almost backed away because of it. "Don't for moment ever presume why and what this Sesshomaru does. It is no concern to you."

I turned my back to him. "Then don't play with my emotions Sesshomaru. I know you know how I feel, you are not that stupid." I said as I walked back into the hut. I won't shed on more tear for him, not one god-dame tear."

Oooooh, cliffhanger, my bad guys but that's how my muse wants it to bed. Anyway, Read and Review!


	9. Naked Never Looked So Good

Hello Here's a next chapter. Thank you to all who has subscribed for Inner Knowing. I'm glad I didn't give up on this one. Anyway, please please review and share with your friends. Thank you. I really want to know if this is any good.

The next morning I woke up to a big crash. I grabbed a bow and arrow that the old priestess was teaching me to use, only to figure out that it was Inuyasha. I shook my head, when will he ever learn not to anger Kagome so much? I rubbed by eyes so it would quickly adjust to the sun light. Everyone was here, including Kouga. "Hey, Kouga. Miss me that much?" I said as I waved at him.

He grinned as he walked over to me with a wink. Oh, yeah I'm aware I'm flirting with Kouga in front of Sesshomaru. In fact I'm hoping he does see so he could man up and fly right or leave. As I continued talking to Kouga, I notice that he left. I see, he went to wallow in self pity, I hope. After everyone told me what they had been doing and ate dinner they went to bed. I sneak out to bother Sesshomaru. I decided I'd rub my feelings in his face or at least bother him. Was it a death wish? I certainty hope not. 

I found a hot spring near where the hut was, I've used it plenty of times to bath in. When I was close enough to the water to touch it,, I noticed there were some clothes there on the ground and they looked oddly familiar. I looked closer, than good there was a full moon out and I could see. I heard water moving and when I looked in that direction I could have fainted. There in all his naked glory was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, lord of the west, great swordsman, demon and king of the abs. I mean seriously this guy was ripped like you can't believe. And I have had the personal experience of being under those muscles. I couldn't help but lick my lips as I watch the water glistening as it fell down his muscular chest. I almost just had as heart attack as I continued watching him, his has a nice toned, I really want to squeeze it, butt. 

Then he turned around and it was then that I realized he knew I was there by the eye contact his was making with me. At this moment I was seriously being torn with just letting his ass-holeness go or the walk away and pretend I never saw it. I almost snorted at that thought, there was no way I could forget this, even in my dreams. He raised his hand and beckon me closer and stupid me found myself moving into the water and closer to him.

All the while I'm feeling my white tank top and blue bra getting wet as well as my pajama pants getting wet as well. For some reason I just didn't care. When I made it next to him he spoke to me. "You can travel with me if you want to but I don't want you to disrespect this Sesshomaru like you have today."

That put me out of my stupor. "Look here Lord Sesshomaru, if you want me to stay just say it. I am tired of your riddles and with you just treating me like crap one day and then doing whatever the next." I toke a breath before continuing me tirade but my mouth was covered my another one. Oh sweet Jesus he knows how to shut me up. I kiss him back, boy do I kiss him. I don't want him to get any misconceptions about how I'm feeling.

When he finally pulled away I could swear I saw a smirk on his face. "I want you to stay. But while you travel I cannot treat you any different. You will just become another target for Naraku. I want you to continue protecting Rin and teaching her. She needs another female to be around."

I finally look away and then cleared my throat. "Fine. I agree but when we're alone like this I want respect as well. This relationship or whatever us is at the moment is not a dictatorship and you will not be a tyrant, understood?" I said to him as I laid down my rules. He gave me a slight nod and I relaxed a little. I stood there in wet clothes for a few minutes before I sneezed from the slight breeze. He picked me up out of the water. "Strip." He said. I looked at him like he must be crazy. Nope as usual he was dead serious.

"Why?" I asked. He replied. "If you stay in wet clothes you will get sick." Dame it he's right. I sighed and turned my back to him."Fine. But you don't peak at me. I mean it." He gave a grunt and I turned my head to see his back turned towards me. I toke a calming breath before I toke off my tank, then my pants, then my bra and panties. I grabbed the nearest dry clothing, which happened to be his kimono top. I toke the tie and tied it around my waist to hold my kibbles and bits inside. God knows I would want to expose myself to anyone.

"Alright, you can turn around now." He did so as he stepped out of the water. He gave me an up and down look. Okay, I diffidently knew what that look meant. That look was the look every male gave to a girl that said...DAAAAAMEE she fine as hell! I avoided looking at him the rest of the night. He walked me back to the hut, without a shirt mind you. I toke off his top and replaced it the priestess garb the old gave me to wear.

Once I was fully changed I gave him his top back. Now, it's amazing to see him put it on, considering his handicap but dame. If he was human and in my time the special Olympics guys have nothing on him. He could be such and inspiration. I shook my head out of those thoughts. God I'm becoming one of those sickly, Mary sue fan-girl types. Yes I'm a fan-girl, and yes right now I'm in love with Mr. Fluffy but it doesn't mean I gotta act like an air head. I said goodnight to him and went to bed.

Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please review. Reviews make me happy, keeps me writing..


	10. Plans To The Heart Part 1

Welcome back everyone, or to the imaginary people I believe who are reading this. On with chapter.

She sighed as she waved goodbye to the others. She couldn't believe it, she found herself within his group again. Of course it wasn't like she was fighting him on it either. I mean who wouldn't? It wasn't harming her and at least she had an idea where she stood in their relationship; if she could ever call it that. She sighed as she touched the bow that the old priestess gave her. She is still a novice at archery but it was better than no way to defend herself.

She traveled for weeks with Lord Sesshomaru and crew without any sign of Naraku. Rin had begun to talk about her dreams and whatever else that caught her fancy once they woke up in the morning time. She sniffed the air and smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru, is that sea water I smell? Are we near the ocean?" She asked with a hopeful smile. She hadn't been to the beach in years and would love to have to play at the beach as a break.

Lord Sesshomaru glanced back at her before answering. "We are close to the ocean." She felt her smile grow wider as she sped up a little. "Hey, Rin when we get to the beach I can teach you how to make sand castles and things. And I can finish teaching you how to swim and maybe catch some fish to eat for dinner." She said as she grabbed the girls hand and led her along. Rin smiled in excitement.

After an hour later She noticed that Lord Sesshomaru had sped up his speed. She could hear Jaken's whinny voice behind her. "My Lord, please wait. Why are you such a hurry?" He didn't answer as usual and continued walking in that world of his. She knew he was deep in his mind again. When he did stop and mumbled something like. "So it begins." Rin and Jaken didn't notice but she noticed the claw marks on his back when the wind blew some of his hair. She could be seen raising her brow at it and thinking, ' Now where did those come from?'. 

First Person P.O.V:

Just like that he glanced at her and said. "Keep Rin safe.". Then he left us right there. So we weren't allowed to go with him but I have a feeling I know what those marks are and where he was going. It seemed that Horai Island made its appearance. All I know is that we would be safer away from any villages. "Rin, Jaken, Get on Ah-Un. We need to get away from any villages before night fall." I helped Rin on Ah-Un before climbing on myself.

We flew away and by the time night fall hit we were well away from any villages but not too far away from where I assumed Lord Sesshomaru went. Rin was taking a nap and I was trying my best not think about the up coming season. It was obvious that Summer was almost over and Rin and I didn't have suitable clothes for Winter and Fall; we would end up freezing to death. I made a note of it to ask Sesshomaru about it and if the old priestess could help.

After a few days Lord Sesshomaru found us again and I almost shot his ass too. He needs to stop sneaking up on people like that, its dangerous. After hearing Jaken complain about not knowing where he was I smiled. It was nice to have a purpose again, instead of just waiting around. Then a gust of wind reminded her, while her priestess clothing was warm in the Fall, it wouldn't stand much chance in the winter. "Lord Sesshomaru? The weather's been changing and not to be a bother but Rin and I are going to need clothes for the Winter time."

Lord Sesshomaru kept walking and it was like he just ignored me. And no I didn't get any of my usual signs that said he heard me. I figured he was in a bad mood and made a mental note to ask him later.  
_(Two Weeks Later)_

I grunted as I was thrown into the trunk of a tree by that wind demon chick. I felt the very breath I had knocked right out of me. I toke a few breaths before assessing the situation. While Lord Sesshomaru was fighting Naraku with the others. Naraku sent this bitch to get rid of us. Rin was in a safe place but that just left me, Shippo, Jaken, and Ah-Uh to fend for ourselves. No, wait I lied. Shippo's hiding away just like Miyoga. Speaking of which, where did that flea go?

After getting beat up some more, I'd hate to say it but I suck at fighting demons, wind demon bitch left. I made it long enough to make sure Rin was okay and Lord Sesshomaru was around. It was then that I let myself feel the effects of fight a demon. I saw Inuyasha and company come up and make came with us. I looked my body. I am pretty sure I have on or two bruised or broken ribs and various cuts and bruises around me. At least my face didn't get fucked up. Can you even image me with a swollen lip and black eye?

When Kagome handed me a cup of water I hissed and she gave me a worried look. "Did you get hurt in the fight with Kagura?" She asked me. So that's what that wind bitch's name is. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing." I mumbled with a pained frown. Obviously, she didn't believe me and with her normal, stubborn self toke me behind some trees to check my ribs. And just as I thought, I have two broken ribs. 

I groaned. "Kagome, I don't know how you do it. But every time you get into a fight. All you get is scratched up. Me, I get broken bones. Man this sucks."

She hovered for another day before she had to go back to her time. I was stuck with having to fend for myself when it came to my injuries. I suppose this will make me tougher later on but right now its a bitch. And no, I don't have anyone helping me or anything. Even Lord Sesshomaru doesn't even show that he cares. He knows, I know, that he knows that I'm hurt.

So I think our relationship is practicly back to square one again. Will I ever get him to talk to me? Or even hold me? Or must I make him jealous? But would that even work? I know he lusts after me sometimes but so would any man who hasn't had any in god knows how long. Even then it's still a chance but does it mean he would even care enough to get jealous?

That's when I came up with an idea. If I could make he show that he cares, just one bit about me then maybe I can get some answers.

THANKS FOR READING...PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS 


	11. Plans To The Heart Part 2

Welcome Everyone who has stuck with me all these months. So I figured what pace I have for setting out chapters for this story. It seems I post a chapter once a month. Anyways, please, please review the story. I need to know what other people think of this and if anyone wants to beta since I know I am not the best at grammar, that would be most helpful. So without farther ado here is your chapter.

It's been a few days since I came up with my plan, I didn't want to implement it too soon as I wanted time to work out how and the what if's. I knew the personalities and actions of my group very well. The only person exempt from that equation was the very person in which this plan is devised for.

As we walked I went over my plan one more time. Okay, so my objective was to get Sesshomaru to do or say something to show that he cares or make more steps in your relationship. So Operation Dog, is in effect. Now since I know we are going to stop in a nearby village tomorrow, I can implement it there.  
For the rest of the day I acted like my normal self, even playing with Rin. After we made camp, I actually went to sleep around the same time Rin did. I could not wait until tomorrow.

Just like I expected, Lord Sesshomaru did not go with us to the village since it was a human village. So I started phase 1, Rin. I brought Rin along and made sure to act normal. Once in the village, we had little trouble getting help, because of my priestess garb the thought I was one and Rin was an apprentice. It was there that I spotted the perfect male for my plan. Now normally I will knock on girls who use other men in pursue of relationships but I was desperate and I don't plan to string him along.

When we finished doing what we needed for goods I let Rin run around playing with the village children for a bit. She doesn't have much interaction with kids her age and I knew it was key in a child development from this class I toke in high school. As was standing near the stand where the young man was standing. I turned to look as I felt him staring at me, I gave him a smile and said hello. Phase 1 complete. Now for Phase 2: Get the poor guy interested.

Now for Phase 2. I walked over to him and it was then that I realized that he was not human. Now it wasn't an obvious sign that gave him away. It was something subtle that if I wasn't around demons all the time I should not have spotted it. I leaned in with a mock secrecy. "I hope you realize that you're a demon, if not then I'm sorry." I said with a smile and a laugh. He looked shocked and shook his head.

"You're not going to purify me are you?" He answered back with a smirk. It was then that I knew I got him. He was obviously flirting with me and I was shamelessly flirting back. Now I will admit that it wasn't hard to flirty with him. He had an easy personality and he had the looks. So after that I asked him a question. "So why are you selling stuff her at a human village? I thought most demons stay away from humans."

He leaned back. "I've lived here all my life. I'm a half demon but I look more human than demon. It's alright though. Even though I am strong and powerful. I don't like violence. I deem it an unnecessary evil." He looked off at the village for a while. Wow, it seems I found a deep thinker as well. Dame I have to be careful or this guy could totally steal my heart without my notice. "So, Im guessing by that statement you protect this village. That is very honorable of you. I knew there was something a liked about you besides your looks. But I am sure others have told you that as well."

He shook his head. "Actually, you're the first person that I have talked to for a long time. I mostly keep to myself, although. Who could resist such an entrancing PREISTESS." He said teasingly. Oh, looks like I got found out then. "Well, I was living with a priestess and she gave me these clothes. I couldn't have become a priestess even if I wanted to."

He asked curiously." Why not?" he asked. I looked at him. Okay this is getting a bit personal and I do not, under any circumstance tell anyone this. "That is my business...Uh, what is you're name?" I asked. Stupid me was so focused I forgot to ask. He grinned and bowed. "Ravius Sado, at your service." I chuckled and told him my name. We continued to talk until it was time for us to return back to camp. "It's getting late and we should head back to our camp. It was nice meeting you Sado-kun." I said as I waved goodbye. Once we made it to camp I knew that Phase 2 was complete and Phase 3 just started.

I knew this because almost immediately, Sesshomaru told Rin to go to the hots spring to bath and I to go too. Now I figured he smelt the scent of a male demon on both Rin and me. But just to test this theory I called him out on it. "Lord Sesshomaru, I don't see why we should take a bath since we toke on yesterday."

He glared at me." You stink.", was his answer. Alright, two can play this game. "How do I stink? I didn't do anything, or been around stinky things, right Rin?" I looked towards Rin who nodded." She's right Lord Sesshomaru. All she did was hang around Ravius-Sama all day. He and her talked for a long time but that's okay because Rin got to play with the kids there."

Phase 3 complete.

And I will leave you in a cliff-hanger. I know aren't I evil. If I get reviews, I'll post a new chapter this week.


	12. Gone In A Flash Of Light

Alright Welcome back to Inner Knowing. I apologize for the long wait. Anime Conventions do tend to do that. I got to do a skit with my friends as well as a walk on. And I almost lost my voice from screaming so much. #Cakesexual. LOL. Its an inside joke for who ever was at the 18+ dating game there.

Phase 3 Complete.

I looked at his face and I began to wish that I didn't say that. He looked like he wanted to murder something or someone or...I don't know, do something scary. I backed away a little when he came towards me. "You are coming with me. Jaken watch Rin." And like that I was not in camp anymore.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?! You better not hurt me.." I whimpered out before he stopped. "You really think I am going to kill you?" He said. I didn't answer him. He walked closer to me, the look on his face was that of frustration. "You think that, with all we have, I would do that? What do you really think of me?...No, when this is all over. I will show you what you really should think of me." And like that he just left me to walk back to camp by myself.

I walked back to camp far more confused. What did he mean by that? Did it mean what I thought or is it just wishful thinking? I've spent all that time reading fan-fiction and when it actually happened all I am is confused. This is why I don't let my heart into something, this is how girls get hurt. Now, I understand how The woman who loved Sesshomaru felt... Confused as fuck...

(A few days Later)

I growled to myself in frustration at the two demons ready to rip each others throats out. The only reason they hadn't, was Rin. Anyone who knew Rin, knew that once she got attached to someone that was it. "You two calm down. Look Lord Sesshomaru it's not my fault he followed and second, it's not like you have much to be mad about." I gave him a pointed look.

Then I turned and looked at Sado. "Sado, look I don't know what impression I may have given you but you can't be serious in thinking I would say yes?" I looked him dead in the face. I was dead ass serious too and in the back of my mind I'm thinking. ' Dame this plan worked a little too good.' He grinned. "Well we hit it off and since you weren't attached to anyone I thought I'd marry you and sweep you off your feet."

I rolled my eyes and did a mental face palm. "Sado... I ain't the women for you. Trust me I'm not but I think I may know someone that could use you around. That is if you give her a chance?" I was being hopeful at pawning him off to my friend. Who I then realized was in the future and thus would be very hard to get too. He looked sad for a moment before he perked up."Well it was fun while it lasted and Dog demon over there is very lucky to have someone like you around."

I smirked at that, "You really think so? Because personally I think he could do better than I but then again Rin needs me." I shrug a little as I leaned up against a tree and in the shade. "You are welcome to come along but if not I could find you back in that village and bring along a friend." He smiled, "Naw, I think I'll be alright. You take care. I want to see you again!" And with that he toke off.

I sighed shaking my head as a felt amusement at this. That guy could almost never be in a bad mood and just brushing things off like that but make life a hell of a lot easier.

After wandering around for gawd knows what they finally made camp for tonight. I looked around and sighed. Naraku hasn't shown his ugly but lately and it was starting to worry the shit out of me. Usually, when he is quiet like this it means he is planning something and I do not like it one bit.

(A few Days Later) 

"Come at me ya crazy bitch!" I threw a rock at Kagura and bolted into the forest where I figure her dancing blade fan attack couldn't be much use.'Dame it where is that dame Demon Dog where you needed him!' I found and really old tree that I could hide in when I saw a flash of red in front of me. "Inuyasha?!" I called out.

He turned to look back at me just as white blur sent a tentacle straight at him. "Hahaha, Looks like you're slowing down Inuyasha. Now that you have lead me to the tree of life I can now open the portal in which I will Travel through time... You're Miko's people would not see this coming.." There was a little girl in front of the tree when I looked back at it.

She had white hair and was holding up a mirror with a necklace in front of it. It then opened up a portal. I heard the little girl say in a monotone voice. "It will only stay open for one person to pass through." Naraku Grinned. "Excellent... Looks like you're too late.." He ran back towards the tree but one of Kagome's holy arrows stopped him.

She notched another one on her bow. "I don't think so Naraku!" She yelled at him. "Inuyasha are you alright?!" She called over to him. I choose that moment to run towards the portal. If I went through it then it would close and Naraku wouldn't have a chance at destroying the future. I made it pretty close before I got hit in the arm with something.

I looked down at it and felt a little woozy, there was blood running down it and onto the ground. Well, I can't say I've never seen my own blood before but the smell you don't really get used to. Naraku glared at me. "So the little human decides she wants to die today as well. Well isn't this just perfect...Now get out of the way or I will removed you myself!" He sent another tentacle at me and I jumped through the portal just as it hit by back.

When I landed on the ground I looked behind me just long enough for me to see the portal close up and then the darkness took over.

WHAT WILL HAPPENED NEXT? WILL THE GANG EVER SEE HER AGAIN? WILL I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ON WHAT YOU WILL LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT! UNTILL NEXT TIME! 


End file.
